


Take her out, she said.

by DpsMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Sombra is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DpsMercy/pseuds/DpsMercy
Summary: Sombra wants to get back on Reaper and Widowmaker for constantly criticizing her. Asking an enemy out for a date should be good enough, shouldn't it?In other words: Sombra asks out Symmetra to annoy her Talon friends, unfortunately, she catches the feelings.





	1. Just following orders

  Days like this often made Sombra wonder if she had made the right decision by joining Talon. Sure, it furthered her own agenda, but was it worth  _ this _ ?

Like most Talon operations nowadays, Overwatch had shown up to crash the party, and most of the black-clad goons still didn’t know how to deal with that. On a normal day, Sombra would be sitting somewhere giggling as she watched the men get their asses handed to them through some camera feed, but this day Reaper and Widowmaker had dragged her into the fray. Of course, the two were actually the source of Sombra’s headache.

No matter how many times she hacked the enemy team to make them easy targets, or how many times she brought their shields down, even risking getting Reinhardt’s hammer to the head, the two bastards never took any of the openings she cleared and then blamed  _ her  _ for  _ their  _ shortcomings. Even just a second ago she had kept Pharah from ‘raining justice from above’ and turning Widow into a puddle, but instead of thanking her, the sniper just sneered.

“Go take out that Symmetra. Maybe she’ll fry you and we won’t have a pest to deal with anymore.”

Sombra was about to snap back, but that little voice in her head that kept a running sarcastic commentary on everything mumbled something too good to pass up on. The smirk that spread across the hacker’s face was victorious. She had wanted to get back at Reaper and Widow, and this chance was just  _ perfect. _

 

  Luckily enough, the chance she needed showed itself the second Sombra headed towards the target given to her. Symmetra had just placed her six turrets and now had hidden in a room as she waited for the hard-light creation tech to recharge. All Sombra had to do was toss her relocator through the doorway and in the blink of an eye she was standing alone with the architech, who was already raising her weapon to fire.

“ _ Chica _ , put that down. I’m here to talk.” The hacker requested as she lifted her arms into the air to show that she was unarmed.

That garnered two positive reactions: one, Symmetra took her finger off the trigger, though she did not lower the gun, and two, there were a pair of furious voices barking out ‘what are you doing’s into the comm piece in her ear.

“You said you wanted to talk. Talk, then.” Symmetra ordered and a part of Sombra’s mind went  _ damn, that’s a nice voice _ , but her expression stayed the same, smug and confident.

“As you wish. Are you free this Friday evening? I know that we’re both stationed nearby for a while, and there’s this really nice Mexican restaurant I wanted to visit… How about we go?” She drawled, laying on the charm at the same time as her mind already ran all scenarios on how to avoid the photon beam and where to run and-

“Alright. How does seven o’clock sound?”

Wait,  _ what _ ?

Sombra acted before the shock set in, she was good at that. “Alright, it’s a date! I’ll send you the address.” She then did her usual wink-wave-and-disappear routine, running out the room the second cloaking fully turned on, heart hammering in her chest, and not from the running.

 

“What the fuck, Sombra?” Reaper’s gravely voice ran through the comm piece. 

The hacker made her voice sound as indifferent as possible when she answered. “ _ Araña _ told me to take Symmetra out, right? So that’s what I’m doing, taking her out on a date.” She couldn’t keep the amusement out her voice anymore. “Just following orders.”

  
The yelling from Widowmaker and Reaper was worth it, especially because Sombra simply turned off the comm.


	2. You have a new message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra actually asks Symmetra out. Hanzo doesn't get the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for so long.  
> First I didn't have time to write at all. Then I couldn't find a plot for this. I still haven't, and I hate not having any plot. I'm a planner when it comes to writing. I decided to just write a chapter and post it before I could talk myself out of it, so excuse any bad formatting or spelling.  
> If anyone has ideas for a plot, please help me.  
> I might just manage another chapter before the end of the month.  
> Also, whoever says Satya and Hazo aren't best pals who meet up for bitching sessions, you can fight me.

  After a few hours to think and three lectures received from Widowmaker, Reaper, and Akande -though the later had laughed more than he had lectured, it was no wonder she liked him best- Sombra had to admit, asking Symmetra out had been rather stupid. Not because she didn’t want with someone like the architech, on the contrary, it was almost a dream come true, but that was the source of the problem.

Sombra was nervous. Who wouldn’t be, when faced with a prospect of going out with an enemy, one who could probably lead others to you, or destroy you with a summoned turret or just a glance of those wonderful, mesmerizing golden eyes… shit, she lost her train of thought right there. Back to the anxiety. Was the restaurant she picked good enough? The table she reserved? She hadn’t even found Symmetra’s number yet!

Sure, she could decide to just never message the woman and forget this ever happened, but damn, Sombra wasn’t stupid enough to do that. After all, not only she wasn’t about to lose this chance, but this matter had become a matter of pride. She had started this to piss off  _ Araña  _ and Reaps, and there was no way that she would back off, especially now that they had decided to scold her as a child. Yes, a couple of blackmail pictures and videos could just oh so strangely leak themselves into the cloud servers of Talon for everyone to enjoy, but that wouldn’t be quite as much fun. She’d keep them for some other special occasion.

That decided, Sombra quickly stopped her pacing around the safehouse room and slid into a chair clapping and rubbing her hands together.

 

  Some months ago, just before the Overwatch recall began, Reaper had been sent to Gibraltar to steal some data from the watchpoint. Of course, Sombra had not passed up the chance to cram something into the stick that was supposed to hold the data. Sure, the hack was stopped, but a little unseen virus might have just managed to slip through. It didn’t do much, mostly acting as a back door into the servers, but Sombra sometimes spent some free time on it, just making sure that it remained there, unnoticed until she had some use of it. A pet project, so to say. 

Well, it was time to use the back door. In seconds Sombra was typing a phone number into her phone, quickly followed by a message. And yet before she hit send, her hands froze. Was this a good time to text? What if Symmetra was away or didn’t want to be disturbed? What if-

Sobra closed her eyes, counted down from three, and hit send.

 

*****

 

“Okay, so please explain to me why exactly you thought it smart to accept to go on a date with an enemy.”  Hanzo questioned as he glared over the rim of his teacup at Satya, who sat across the table from him, her own tea long forgotten as she sketched schematics on the tablet in her hands.

She took a second to answer “And why did you go out with the cowboy?” 

“Don’t change the subject. At least Jesse wasn’t trying to kill me.”

“Sombra isn’t doing a good job at it. I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Suddenly Satya’s head lifted and she looked straight at the archer, a smile quirking the corners of her lips ever so slightly. “I seem to remember someone threatening, very seriously, to shoot you just minutes after you arrived at Watchpoint Gibraltar. A certain someone with a cowboy hat, spurs, a gun named Peacekeeper, a-”

“You can stop now.” Hanzo barely held off from burying his head in his hands. Those hadn’t been pleasant days. Weeks. Months. Whatever. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I accepted for no reason whatsoever. It just seemed like the right response.”

The bottom of Hanzo’s teacup hit the table with a click. “You’re joking.”

“Am I?”

They stared at each other, a battle of wills. They both turned away at the same time, as always.

“It’s not like this is going to go anywhere. I could have used a moment of confusion had Sombra decided to shoot.” Satya finally explained. 

 

  It was the truth and yet, maybe in the little corner of Satya’s mind, that wistful corner that really didn’t care about what was proper or what the consequences might be, she had wanted to meet and maybe have a chat with the hacker for some time already. Her work, even if illegal, was impressive, and the way she had repurposed the gear used by agent Oxton were quite ingenious too. Satya had yet to figure out the design.

Satya almost startled -just almost- when her phone buzzed from where it lay on the table and she immediately turned the screen upwards to check who could even be messaging her. It’s not like everyone who knew this number was hers weren’t either in this safehouse, or at Watchpoint Gibraltar. 

How does that saying go? ‘Speak of the devil’?

Where the messenger’s number should be, in unusual purple lettering, a single name was typed out.

 

[Sombra]

 

Hanzo leaned over the table to take a peek at whatever had Satya staring at her phone with such open confusion. His eyes widened with surprise before his expression soured.

“We should tell Winston right now. Who knows what- Satya!”

Before he had finished speaking, the architech had picked up the phone and unlocked it, reading through whatever was sent.

A restaurant address, and a message.

 

[Picked out the best place in town. It might not look like much, but the food is great. Shall we meet there this friday at seven like we agreed?]

 

Satya repeated it out loud just so that Hanzo would stop glaring at her with open reproach.

 

“The restaurant sure looks good. And it’s not like I have any plans….” She said after a couple of taps on the screen.

Someone who had not been friends with the archer for a while would probably find it worrying how his face cycled through expressions of confusion, worry, and disbelief in mere moments before settling into the usual stone-cold look he wore during battle or when he didn’t feel like being annoyed by anyone on the team. The architech didn’t even glance at him. She had seen him coo and baby talk to tiny puppies he had noticed in an alley. There was no way he could scare her now.

“Why would you even think of going?” The archer hissed.

“You said that I should do something impulsive once in a while.” Satya stated, pointedly staring at Hanzo’s undercut and piercings. “So here I am, following your advice.”

Nimble fingers danced along the keyboard and sent out a message.

 

[Sure, I’ll meet you there.]

 

Somewhere in a Talon safehouse, Sombra cheered and flailed as she tumbled out of her chair.


End file.
